Family Research Council
The Family Research Council (FRC) bills itself as “the leading voice for the family in our nation’s halls of power,” but its real specialty is defaming gays and lesbians. The FRC often makes false claims about the LGBT community based on discredited research and junk science. The intention is to denigrate LGBT people as the organization battles against same-sex marriage, hate crime laws, anti-bullying programs and the repeal of the military’s “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” policy. To make the case that the LGBT community is a threat to American society, the FRC employs a number of “policy experts” whose “research” has allowed the FRC to be extremely active politically in shaping public debate. Its research fellows and leaders often testify before Congress and appear in the mainstream media. It also works at the grassroots level, conducting outreach to pastors in an effort to “transform the culture.” In Its Own Words “Gaining access to children has been a long-term goal of the homosexual movement.” — Robert Knight, FRC director of cultural studies, and Frank York, 1999 “Homosexuality … embodies a deep-seated hatred against true religion.” — Steven Schwalm, FRC senior writer and analyst, in “Desecrating Corpus Christi,” 1999 "One of the primary goals of the homosexual rights movement is to abolish all age of consent laws and to eventually recognize pedophiles as the 'prophets' of a new sexual order." — FRC publication, "Homosexual Behavior and Pedophilia," Robert Knight and Frank York, 1999 "A little-reported fact is that homosexual and lesbian relationships are far more violent than are traditional married households." — Timothy Dailey, FRC publication, "Homosexual Parenting: Placing Children at Risk," 2002 “While activists like to claim that pedophilia is a completely distinct orientation from homosexuality, evidence shows a disproportionate overlap between the two. … It is a homosexual problem.” — FRC President Tony Perkins, FRC website, 2010 “Welcoming open homosexuality in the military would clearly damage the readiness and effectiveness of the force – in part because it would increase the already serious problem of homosexual assault in the military.” — Peter Sprigg, “Homosexual Assault in the Military," 2010 "Those who understand the homosexual community — the activists — they're very aggressive, they're — everything they accuse us of they are in triplicate. They're intolerant, they're hateful, vile, they're spiteful. .... To me, that is the height of hatred, to be silent when we know there are individuals that are engaged in activity, behavior, and an agenda that will destroy them and our nation." — Tony Perkins, speaking to the Oak Initiative Summit, April 2011 “The videos are titled 'It Gets Better.' They are aimed at persuading kids that although they'll face struggles and perhaps bullying for 'coming out' as homosexual (or transgendered or some other perversion), life will get better. …It's disgusting. And it's part of a concerted effort to persuade kids that homosexuality is okay and actually to recruit them into that lifestyle." — Tony Perkins, FRC fundraising letter, August 2011 "We believe the evidence shows … that relative to the size of their population, homosexual men are more likely to engage in child sexual abuse than are heterosexual men." — Peter Sprigg, "Debating Homosexuality: Understanding Two Views," 2011 “The reality is, homosexuals have entered the Scouts in the past for predatory purposes.” — FRC Vice President Rob Schwarzwalder, on radio’s “The Janet Mefferd Show,” February 1, 2013 “Homosexual activists vehemently reject the evidence which suggests that homosexual men … are … relative to their numbers, more likely to engage in such actions sexual abuse than are heterosexual men.” — Peter Sprigg, Senior Fellow for Policy Studies at FRC, on why the Boy Scouts should not allow LGBT Scouts or leaders, FRC blog, February 1, 2013 “Family Research Council believes that homosexual conduct is harmful to the persons who engage in it and to society at large, and can never be affirmed. It is by definition unnatural, and as such is associated with negative physical and psychological health effects.” — Family Research Council website, 2016 “The position of social conservatives regarding homosexuality is based on the conviction that homosexual conduct is objectively harmful. — FRC senior fellow Peter Sprigg, “How to Respond to the LGBT Movement,” pamphlet published February 2018 “People with gender dysphoria or transgender identities are more likely than the general public to engage in high-risk behaviors, which may result from or contribute to psychological disorders (or both). …High rates of suicide exist even among those who have already received gender reassignment surgery, which suggests that suicidal tendencies result from an underlying pathology.” — FRC senior fellow Peter Sprigg, “How to Respond to the LGBT Movement,” pamphlet published February 2018 “I know they’ll mock at that idea, but look, if you are a male — genetically you are a male, biologically you’re a male — and you say, ‘Well, I’m not a male. I’m a female.’ I mean, what’s to keep you from saying that you’re an animal?” — Tony Perkins on being transgender on his “Washington Watch” radio show, May 14, 2018 “Three years since the decision that redefined marriage for America, the Left is still bulldozing their way through every possible social norm. The country finally realized -- too late -- that this isn't about two people who love each other. It's about obliterating every moral and cultural boundary humans have ever known.” — Tony Perkins, “Military’s ‘Don’t Ask’ the Turning Point in Bigger War,” July 19, 2018 Background The Family Research Council (FRC) emerged from a 1980 White House conference on families. James Dobson, founder of the religious right powerhouse Focus on the Family, met and prayed with a group of eight Christian leaders at a Washington, D.C., hotel, leading ultimately to the creation of the FRC in 1983 under the initial direction of Gerald Regnier (formerly of the Department of Health and Human Services). The group became a division of Focus on the Family in 1988 under Gary Bauer, a religious right leader who would use his post as a launching pad for a failed 2000 run for the presidency. Bauer had been the undersecretary of education and a domestic policy adviser to President Reagan. Bauer raised the FRC’s profile, increased its effectiveness and built a national network of “concerned citizens” during the Clinton Administration. But the FRC separated from Focus on the Family in 1992 over concerns that its very political work might threaten Focus’ tax-exempt status; Dobson and two other Focus officials joined the FRC’s newly independent board. As an independent nonprofit, the FRC continued its work in “pro-family” areas, working against abortion and stem cell research, fighting pornography and homosexuality and promoting “the Judeo-Christian worldview as the basis for a just, free, and stable society.” That work would establish the FRC as one of the most powerful of the far right’s advocacy groups. Bauer brought in several anti-gay researchers who pumped out defamatory material about the LGBT community. Robert Knight, a longtime conservative writer and journalist and major anti-gay propagandist, served as the FRC’s director of cultural affairs from 1992 until 2002, when he went to Concerned Women for America (CWA). Knight later moved on to be a senior writer at Coral Ridge Ministries, which would later became Truth in Action Ministries and then D. James Kennedy Ministries. He is currently a senior fellow at the right-wing American Civil Rights Union. During his years at the FRC, Knight penned anti-gay tracts that used the research of thoroughly discredited psychologist Paul Cameron, head of the Colorado-based hate group the Family Research Institute. Knight authored numerous anti-gay papers, and even used Cameron’s infamous “gay obituary” study in testimony he offered before Congress to oppose the Employment Non-Discrimination Act (ENDA) in 1994. In his prepared statement on that topic, he said, “A study of more than 6,400 obituaries in homosexual publications reveals that homosexuals typically have far shorter life spans than the general population.” Cameron’s study has been thoroughly discredited for several reasons, one of which is its deeply flawed methodology. When asked in 2004 about using Cameron’s work, Knight, by then with CWA, responded, “Yes, we have used his research. So what?” While at the FRC, Knight also co-wrote (with Robert York, a former editor at Focus on the Family) a 1999 booklet with the attention-getting title of “Homosexual Behavior and Pedophilia.” Among its more remarkable claims was the baseless assertion that “one of the primary goals of the homosexual rights movement is to abolish all age of consent laws and to eventually recognize pedophiles as the ‘prophets’ of a new sexual order.” The same publication argued that the “homosexual rights movement has tried to distance itself from pedophilia, but only for public relations purposes.” The booklet has since disappeared from the FRC’s website, but the organization has not withdrawn the claims it made. Since Bauer left the group in 1999, the FRC has had two presidents and emerged as one of the most powerful religious-right lobbying groups in the country, with a bevy of policy researchers and writers and numerous email feeds geared to a variety of causes. Kenneth Connors, a Florida attorney and leader in the pro-life movement, served as president from 2000 to 2003. During his tenure, the FRC’s agenda focused on abortion, traditional marriage (i.e. one man, one woman), religious liberty, parental choice in education and tax relief for families, though a central part of its mission is still working against equal rights legislation for LGBT Americans. The FRC also strongly promotes the “ex-gay” movement as a way to combat LGBT civil rights measures, though professional organizations have repeatedly called so-called “reparative therapy” (which seeks to turn gays and lesbians into heterosexuals) into question and issued statements that don’t support it. For instance, the American Psychological Association issued a report in 2009 reviewing studies of “ex-gay” therapy. The report found that, “contrary to the claims of … practitioners and advocates, recent research studies do not provide evidence of sexual orientation change as the research methods are inadequate to determine the effectiveness of these interventions,” according to Dr. Judith Glassgold, the lead author. Perkins served two terms as a Louisiana state representative (1996 - 2004). He is also a former police officer and television news reporter. In addition to his numerous appearances in the media and his work with the FRC, he co-authored Personal Faith, Public Policy (2008) with Bishop Harry Jackson, Jr., the senior pastor at anti-LGBT Hope Christian Church in Beltsville, Maryland. He is a leader in an effort by white and black religious-right preachers to work together against gay rights. In his official FRC biography, some facts about Perkins’ life do not appear. According to a 2005 article in The Nation, while Perkins served as an officer in Baton Rouge in 1992, he failed to report to his superiors that anti-abortion activists were planning to break through police lines. That was Operation Rescue’s “Summer of Purpose,” when the group targeted the Delta Women’s Clinic in Baton Rouge. Perkins was splitting his time between his police work and his job as a reporter for “Woody Vision,” a right-wing television station owned by Louisiana State Rep. Louis “Woody” Jenkins, Perkins’ mentor. Perkins and his camera crew were often outside the clinic, The Nation reported. Victor Sachse, a local business owner and volunteer patient escort for the clinic, said Perkins’ reporting was so skewed and incendiary that the clinic demanded Perkins’ removal from the facility’s grounds. In order to control an increasingly tense situation, the police chief had a chain-link fence erected to separate anti-abortion activists from pro-choice protesters. He called in sheriff’s deputies and prison guards as extra forces. Perkins publicly criticized the department and the chief. After learning about plans by anti-abortion activists to break through police lines, Perkins failed to notify his superiors. As a result of his actions, he was suspended from duty in 1992, according to The Nation, and subsequently quit. Varying accounts have circulated about a link between former Klan chieftain David Duke and Jenkins’ 1996 U.S. Senate campaign, which was managed by Perkins. A Federal Election Commission (FEC) document describes what the FEC found. The conciliation agreement shows that the Jenkins campaign hired Impact Mail & Printing after Duke contacted Jenkins and suggested he use the group’s services for automated phone calls. People who received the calls from the campaign complained because Duke’s name appeared on caller IDs. Jenkins tried to cancel the transaction with Impact Mail, but could not because Perkins had already signed a contract. Jenkins allegedly instructed Perkins to stop payment on the check to the company and “directed that Impact Mail be paid through Courtney Communications, the campaign’s media firm,” according to the conciliation agreement, which said Jenkins “did not want his campaign to be associated with Impact Mail.” The Jenkins campaign “knowingly and willfully filed false disclosure reports” showing its media firm as the vendor of $82,500 in services provided by Impact Mail, according to the FEC document. The campaign settled with a $3,000 fine. Five years after working on state Rep. Jenkins’ unsuccessful U.S. Senate campaign, Perkins gave a speech to the Louisiana chapter of the Council of Conservative Citizens(CCC), a white supremacist group that advocates against miscegenation and whose website once referred to black people as “a retrograde species of humanity.” Perkins addressed the group on May 17, 2001, while standing in front of a Confederate flag. He claimed not to know the group’s ideology at the time, but it had been widely publicized in Louisiana and the nation. In 1999 — two years before Perkins’ speech to the CCC — Senate Majority Leader Trent Lott became embroiled in a national scandal over his ties to the group. GOP chairman Jim Nicholson urged Republicans to avoid the CCC because of its “racist views.” The FRC strategy Part of the FRC’s strategy is to pound home the false claim that gays and lesbians are more likely to sexually abuse children than heterosexual people. The American Psychological Association, among others, however, has concluded that “homosexual men are not more likely to sexually abuse children than heterosexual men are.” That doesn’t matter to the FRC, though. Perkins has defended the “gay men as pedophiles” claim, including in a debate with the Southern Poverty Law Center’s Mark Potok on the November 30, 2010, edition of MSNBC’s “Hardball With Chris Matthews.” As the show ended, Perkins stated, “If you look at the American College of Pediatricians, they say the research is overwhelming that homosexuality poses a danger to children. So Mark is wrong. He needs to go back and do his own research.” In fact, the SPLC did its research. The college, despite its professional-sounding name, is a tiny, explicitly religious-right breakaway group from the similarly named American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP), the 60,000-member association of the profession. The American College of Pediatricians (ACP) splintered from the AAP because of the AAP’s support of gay and lesbian parents. Publications of the ACP, which has some 200 members, have been roundly attacked by leading scientific authorities who say they are baseless. They also accuse the college of distorting and misrepresenting their work. (MSNBC’s Matthews offered a clarification on a follow-up show that described the American College of Pediatricians and separated it from the AAP.) Other anti-gay propagandists at the FRC include Peter Sprigg, senior fellow for policy studies, who joined the organization in 2001. Sprigg authored a 2010 brochure touting “The Top Ten Myths about Homosexuality.” In the brochure, Sprigg claimed that ex-gay therapy works, that sexual orientation can change, that gay people are mentally ill simply because homosexuality makes them that way, and that, “Sexual abuse of boys by adult men is many times more common than consensual sex between adult men, and most of those engaging in such molestation identify themselves as homosexual or bisexual.” He also claimed that “homosexuals are less likely to enter into a committed relationship” and “less likely to be sexually faithful to a partner.” Sprigg’s sources are a mixture of junk science issued by groups that support ex-gay therapy and legitimate science quoted out of context or cherry-picked — a tactic long used by anti-gay groups to bolster their claims about gay people. Several legitimate researchers, like New York University’s Judith Stacey (a source Sprigg uses), have issued public statements condemning the practice and requesting that anti-gay groups stop misrepresenting their work. In 2004, Sprigg and FRC Senior Research Fellow Timothy Dailey co-authored the book Getting It Straight: What the Research Shows About Homosexuality. In it, they repeat claims that gay men “commit a disproportionate number of child sex abuse cases,” that homosexuals are promiscuous, and that lesbians exhibit “compulsive behavior.” Much of the book’s content can be found in separate articles by the FRC. In March 2008, Sprigg responded to a question about allowing the non-American same-sex partners of American citizens to immigrate to the United States by saying, “I would much prefer to export homosexuals from the United States than import them.” He later apologized, but in February 2009, he told MSNBC’s Matthews, “I think there would be a place for criminal sanctions on homosexual behavior.” “So we should outlaw gay behavior?” Matthews asked. “Yes,” Sprigg replied. Sprigg’s former colleague, Dailey, who joined the FRC staff in 2000 (he left in 2010), is the author of the luridly titled book Dark Obsession: The Tragedy and Threat of the Homosexual Lifestyle as well as several policy papers on the dangers of homosexuality. In Dark Obsession, he describes the tragic life of one young man who died of AIDS. He also includes claims about homosexuality and pedophilia, the instability of LGBT relationships, and links homosexuality to a variety of sexually transmitted diseases. In some of his other papers like “Homosexuality and Child Abuse,” Dailey links homosexuality to pedophilia, and claims that “a tiny percentage of the population (homosexual men) commit one-third or more of the cases of child sexual molestation.” In another paper titled “Homosexual Parenting: Placing Children at Risk,” Dailey quoted from a study that claimed, “A disproportionate percentage — 29 percent — of the adult children of homosexual parents had been specifically subjected to sexual molestation by that homosexual parent. … Having a homosexual parent(s) appears to increase the risk of incest with a parent by a factor of about 50.” Dailey took that data from Paul Cameron, whose work has been repeatedly denounced by the scientific community as shoddy and biased. Defending ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ The FRC also worked unsuccessfully to ensure that the military’s “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” (DADT) policy remained in place. In late 2010, Perkins held a webcast to discuss the dire consequences of allowing gay men and lesbians to serve openly in the military, using dubious statistics from a poll the FRC commissioned. According to a report, “Mission Compromised,” authored by retired Army Lt. Col. Robert Maginnis, who is the FRC’s senior fellow for national security, allowing gay men and lesbians to serve openly would undermine morale and discipline. The report also said it would infringe on the religious freedom of military chaplains, forcing them to accept homosexuality and no longer allow them to express their religious beliefs about it. Maginnis predicted that heterosexual service members would be forced to take “sensitivity classes” that promote the “homosexual lifestyle” and added: “Homosexual activists seek to force the U.S. military to embrace their radical views and sexual conduct, no matter the consequences for combat effectiveness.” DADT was ultimately repealed in 2011 under the Obama Administration. The FRC has also waded into the debate over anti-bullying policies, which became a matter of national discussion after several LGBT children committed suicide in late 2010. On October 11, 2010, Perkins managed to get The Washington Post’s "On Faith" blog to run his op-ed, in which he reiterated his point that anti-bullying policies are not really intended by their supporters to protect students. “Homosexual activist groups like GLSEN Lesbian and Straight Education Network … are exploiting these tragedies to push their agenda of demanding not only tolerance of homosexual individuals, but active affirmation of homosexual conduct and their efforts to redefine the family.” In August 2012, Floyd Corkins, 28, walked up to the FRC’s headquarters in Washington, D.C., and shot and wounded a security guard, who managed to subdue him. Corkins claimed he was opposed to the group’s socially conservative policies. Corkins, who was volunteering at an LGBT community center at the time of the shooting, told authorities that he had targeted groups that oppose same-sex marriage and that he was going to “smother Chick-Fil-A sandwiches in their faces,” 15 of which he was carrying in his backpack. Chick-Fil-A was making national headlines at that time because of its foundation’s funding of some anti-gay groups and statements CEO Dan Cathy had made against marriage equality. Corkins told FBI agents that he used the SPLC website to determine that the Family Research Council was anti-gay, prompting Perkins to claim that the SPLC had “given a license” to Corkins’ attack because it had named the FRC an anti-gay hate groupstarting in 2010. “Only by ending its hate-labeling practices will the SPLC send a message that it no longer wishes to be a source for those who would commit acts of violence that are only designed to intimidate and silence Christians and others who support natural marriage and traditional morality,” he said. In fact, the SPLC designation was based on the FRC’s distortion of known facts to demonize gay men as child molesters and similar false claims and had nothing to do with the FRC’s support of “natural marriage” or its belief that homosexuality is a sin. The day he made the statement about the SPLC, Perkins claimed on CNN that allowing gay people into the Boy Scouts would put children in danger of sexual assault. When pressed by the CNN host, Perkins again resorted to the FRC’s stock claim, as Perkins once put it, that pedophilia “is a homosexual problem.” “They Scouts are trying to create an environment that is protective of children,” he said. “This LGBT Scouts and Scout leaders doesn’t make it more protective. There is a disproportionate number of male on boy — when we get on pedophilia, male on boy is a higher incident rate of that.” Corkins would plead guilty in February 2013 to interstate transportation of a firearm, assault with intent to kill while armed, and committing an act of terrorism while armed. He was sentenced on September 19, 2013, to 25 years in prison. Prosecutors had asked for 45 years, but Corkins’ attorney requested a sentence of 11½ years, noting that his client was mentally ill and receiving treatment at the time of the shooting. Immigration and Shariah law The FRC expanded its mission by bringing on decorated retired Lt. General William G. “Jerry” Boykin in 2012 as executive vice president. Boykin served as the undersecretary for defense under President George W. Bush and is known for his anti-Muslim views and statements. Boykin garnered controversy in 2003 when he spoke at several churches wearing his uniform and claimed that the United States was engaged in a “spiritual battle” against Satan. Boykin couched Islam as the enemy and cast the war on terror in religious terms. Detractors noted that such statements could endanger American troops. The Department of Defense investigated his remarks and determined that Boykin had violated three internal regulations. He had failed to obtain clearance for his remarks, failed to clarify that his remarks were personal and failed to report reimbursement of travel expenses from participating religious groups. The investigation also determined that Boykin had spoken at 23 religiously oriented events and worn his uniform at all but two since 2002. The investigation and findings, however, amounted to little more than a slap on the wrist. Boykin helped author the report, “Shariah: The Threat to America,” published by the Center for Security Policy, which SPLC named an anti-Muslim hate group in 2015.The report is filled with conspiracy theories and anti-Islamic claims, including that every prominent Muslim organization in the United States is a front for the Muslim Brotherhood, which, according to the report, is trying to implement Shariah law across America. The report is also known as the “Team B II Report” (2010), an homage of sorts to a 1976 “Team B” report written to counteract prevailing U.S. intelligence regarding the Soviet Union. “Team B” refers to a countervailing opinion to “Team A,” a designation for the U.S. government. Boykin has also claimed that Islam is evil because it calls for innocent blood. He has said that the U.S. government is infiltrated by the Muslim Brotherhood and that the continent of Europe is lost to it. He has even claimed that there is a “cabal, a group of very nefarious people, who very much want to create a global government,” and that American billionaire George Soros is part of it — a prevalent conspiracy theory on the right. The FRC after marriage equality After the U.S. Supreme Court struck down parts of the Defense of Marriage Act as unconstitutional in June 2013, the FRC continued its anti-gay crusade, including opposition to the proposed Employment Non-Discrimination Act (ENDA). According to Perkins, President Obama was working with the “totalitarian homosexual lobby” to sneak ENDA into law and should that happen, freedom of religion will be “destroyed.” Perkins also worked to keep America safe from Betty Crocker that year. In September 2013, he called for a boycott of the iconic brand because General Mills, which produces it, donated custom cakes to three LGBT couples in Minnesota who were married after the state legalized same-sex marriage a month earlier. The 2015 U.S. Supreme Court ruling in Obergefell v. Hodges made same-sex marriage legal throughout the United States, sending anti-LGBT groups into a furious reaction. The FRC was no exception, as it worked in tandem with other groups to support so-called “religious liberty” laws, which allow people who object to same-sex marriage to deny goods and services to same-sex couples and possibly LGBT people in general. Also in 2015, the FRC faced a scandal of sorts, when Josh Duggar, the executive director of its political arm, FRC Action, was hit with child molestation allegations. Duggar, one of the 19 children of the Arkansas-based Duggar family featured in the reality television show “19 Kids & Counting,” was married and had children of his own. Duggar’s parents confirmed on Fox News that as a teen he had molested several girls, including some of his sisters. In a statement on Facebook, Duggar said he had “acted inexcusably,” was “extremely sorry” and regretted actions taken as a teenager that “hurt others, including my family and close friends.” He resigned from the FRC, which posted a brief message on its website, stating that Duggar had resigned after “concerning events” were made public. The FRC, the GOP and Trump In 2016, Perkins was a delegate from Louisiana for the Republican National Committee and helped craft the most anti-LGBT platform in the party’s history. Perkins himself reportedly proposed a plank that supported conversion therapy for minors, though the wording, apparently revised from the original, does not specifically mention conversion therapy. Rather, the platform committee passed a resolution affirming “the right of parents to determine the proper medical treatment and therapy for their minor children.” The platform also condemned “redefining sex discrimination to include sexual orientation or other categories” and called for the overturning of marriage equality. Perkins, with his political experience and connections, has also been part of the executive committee of the secretive and powerful Council for National Policy (CNP), a group of hundreds of the most powerful conservatives in the country. The group is so tight-lipped its members are instructed never to admit membership or even name the group. Perkins was vice president of the organization in 2014 — one of its three executive officers. On the CNP board of governors in 2014 were Michael Peroutka, who served for many years on the board of the neo-Confederate League of the South. Another is Mathew “Mat” Staver, head of the virulently anti-LGBT hate group Liberty Counsel; Joseph Farah of the far-right conspiracist website WND (formerly World Net Daily); and Alan Sears, head of the anti-LGBT Alliance Defending Freedom, which supports the criminalization of homosexuality. After the election of Donald Trump to the presidency in November 2016, FRC Senior Fellow Ken Blackwell earned a spot on the Trump transition team as head of domestic policy. Through Blackwell, the FRC worked to undo progress made for LGBT people. It created a list of executive orders, executive guidance and administrative regulations that President-elect Trump should rescind. The list included rescinding the Department of Housing and Urban Development’s guidance assuring that federally funded emergency shelters will house transgender people in accordance with their gender identity; reinstating a rule from the second Bush administration providing “conscience protections” for health care workers who refuse to care for people for religious reasons; and rescinding President Obama’s executive order banning federal contractors from engaging in anti-LGBT discrimination. The FRC also positioned itself with the Trump Administration to undo Obama’s work promoting LGBT equality and reproductive health abroad. The FRC’s Blackwell is a former Ohio secretary of state. In 2004, he became embroiled in a controversy over voter suppression measures, which included last-minute voter registration requirements that dictated the paper size and quality of voter registration cards. Registration cards failing to meet the requirements would not be processed. A report issued by U.S. Rep. John Conyers found Blackwell’s actions had helped disenfranchise thousands of Ohio voters. When running for governor in 2006, Blackwell called homosexuality a “lifestyle” that “can be changed,” like that of kleptomaniacs or arsonists. He attempted to smear his Democratic opponent, Ted Strickland, by claiming Strickland voted in line with the North American Man-Boy Love Association, which advocates for lowered age-of-consent laws. Blackwell lost the race, garnering 37 percent of the vote, but landed his job at the FRC, where he continued his anti-LGBT rhetoric. In a 2009 column, he opposed same-sex marriage in Washington, D.C., calling it “counterfeit” marriage. Blackwell warned that it would destroy religious liberty and lead to incest and polygamous marriage. In 2010, he wrote that if the military’s “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” policy regarding LGBT people were lifted, President Obama might implement “quotas” for LGBT soldiers. He also claimed that gay soldiers would bring a “health crisis” into the military. In 2014, Blackwell, who has longstanding ties to the National Rifle Association, blamed the California mass shooting perpetrated by Elliot Rodger as attacks on “natural marriage” and the family. Rodgers, who shot himself after killing six others and wounding 14, had been part of misogynistic men’s rights websites, where he advocated an overthrow of “this oppressive feminist system” and envisioned a world where women “fear you.” FRC and other conservative evangelicals continue to enjoy unprecedented access to the White House since the Trump administration took office. Perkins claimed in August 2017 that he had been there “I don’t know how many more times in the first six months this year than I was during the entire Bush administration.” Perkins may have been one of the driving forces behind Trump’s ban on transgender troops in the military; he claimed that he had been pressing Trump for months to implement a ban on transgender troops, which eventually resulted in Trump announcing in July 2017 that he would do so. The announcement blindsided the president’s defense secretary and Republican congressional leaders. The ban was knocked down by four separate courts, but in March 2018 the administration announced a new plan to enforce it. The military did enact the ban on transgender troops on March 23 but a U.S. District judge blocked the ban from taking effect in April, saying that it was basically the same ban as the earlier and would “exclude skilled and qualified service members.” In February 2018, FRC released a pamphlet written by senior fellow Peter Sprigg, called “How to Respond to the LGBT Movement.” In it, Sprigg not only relies on right-wing anti-LGBT sources as “scientific” and distortions of legitimate medical and scientific research, but he also attempts to exonerate anti-LGBT sentiment among “social conservatives” (Sprigg’s term) by claiming that social conservatives approach the topic of homosexuality using a “more sophisticated” paradigm that is “more consistent with the research on human sexual orientation” than what he calls the “gay identity paradigm.” According to Sprigg, social conservatives are concerned about “homosexual conduct” and that’s what they oppose, rather than LGBT people. Social conservatives do not argue that gay people are inferior, Sprigg contends, but rather that “homosexual conduct is harmful—first and foremost to the people who engage in it, but also by extension to society at large.” The pamphlet then goes on to claim that people can stop being gay through ex-gay therapy (a pseudoscientific and harmful practice), that gay sex is dangerous, links homosexuality and being transgender to mental illness, claims the “transgender movement” is lying about human sexuality, and that “there is no rational or compassionate reason to affirm a distorted psychological self-concept that one’s gender identity is different from one’s biological sex.” In May 2018, Perkins was appointed to the U.S. Commission on International Freedom, where he will serve a two-year term along with fellow anti-LGBT appointee Gary Bauer, who also has a long history of right-wing activism. Perkins will continue to serve as FRC president during his term on the Commission. The appointment is in line with FRC’s push to treat international religious freedom in U.S. policy as a national security issue rather than simply a human rights issue, as demonstrated in an April 2018 issue analysis paper written by FRC’s Travis Weber. “Despite a pattern of ongoing persecution and instability in various countries around the world, which is clearly related to a lack of religious freedom in those places,” Weber wrote, “we have nevertheless resisted the possibility that homeland security threats exist because we have failed to cultivate religious freedom elsewhere.” FRC was also part of the July 2018 “Ministerial to Advance Religious Freedom” gathering sponsored by the Department of State and hosted by Secretary of State Mike Pompeo, a darling of the U.S. Christian Right. Perkins was in attendance and praised Pompeo for convening the event, which he claimed is a “turning point for millions.” He also stated that religious freedom would somehow decrease the likelihood of terrorism. On July 19 2018, FRC posted one of Perkins’ “Washington Watch” columns on its website on the twenty-fifth anniversary of President Bill Clinton’s “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” announcement, which prohibited military officials from discriminating against or harassing closeted service members). Perkins lamented that announcement as a “turning point in a bigger war,” and claimed that it was the “first major crack in the foundation of marriage and human sexuality.” Then, he went on, the 2003 Supreme Court ruling Lawrence v Texas, which overturned sodomy bans in the U.S., was “the next shoe to drop,” ostensibly because it overturned the criminalization of sex between adults of the same sex. Citing late Justice Antonin Scalia’s dissent, Perkins stated, “With prophetic insight, Scalia explained how six justices had just given the far-Left the only hammer they'd need to destroy thousands of years of human history.” He continued, “Anyone being intellectually honest knew this was where LGBT extremists were pushing America.” And three years after the legalization of same-sex marriage in the U.S., Perkins claimed in the “Washington Watch” piece that “the Left is still bulldozing their way through every possible social norm.” The goal of the Left, he said, “Isn’t same-sex marriage, but any kind of marriage” and then he went on to link pedophilia to these goals, using a controversial TEDx talk (since removed) as proof that this is happening. The talk, Perkins argued, is “using the same born-that-way playbook as LGBT activists,” and is “trying to legitimize child abuse as the latest acceptable expression of sexuality.” Category:Homophobia Category:Minor Groups